A drum “throne” is a three or four-legged padded seat or stool the drummer sits on while playing. Thrones may be shaped like round cushions or in a saddle design. Throne heights may be adjusted to accommodate the drummer.
The drummer performs while seated on a drum throne to free up both arms and legs for the performance of instruments such as drums and percussive instruments positioned around the drummer. To facilitate easy access to drum and percussive instruments set up around the drummer, a typical drum throne includes a padded seat cushion, which is usually constructed from polyurethane foam covered in vinyl. A tri-legged stand supports the seat cushion and provides a stable base required to position the drummer for convenient reach of the drum and percussive instruments of the drum kit. The tri-legged stand can also include a height adjustment feature, so the drummer can set the throne to a desired height.
Many times, during long drumming sessions sweat can build up and cause very uncomfortable conditions for the drummer. Therefore, what is needed is a way to keep a drummer cool during his (her) drumming performance and/or practice.